Hayashi
by blitzhannan
Summary: Narto loved the forests, they were peaceful and quiet. He always felt so much calmer here, rather than having to deal with all those assholes glaring at em...  Summary sucks I know, First story give it a try! Naruto with a different skill-set!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! **

**This is the first Naruto story I've written so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto Anime or Manga they belong to Masashi Kishimoto I believe...**

**Chapter 0: Prologue Part 1**

***Slam***

A woman swiftly turned on her left heel, now heading towards the eastern, and far less damaged, wing of what had once been the illustrious Konoha General Hospital. At least, she thought it was illustrious.

A Hospital built to be able to accommodate anything from the average sniffling civilian child, to the gravely injured shinobi, returning from a mission with a few limbs missing and hopped up on soldier and plasma pills just to make it to the building in the first place or even the various psychological issues that appeared in both shinobi and civilians, an unfortunate product of living in what was essentially a central hub of military power.

Yes, an establishment that, as a leading civilian physician and wife to the current head of the Konoha Shinobi Medical Division, Yakushi Genbu, she felt she could be outstandingly proud of.

That is, if it hadn't been for the _vermin_ currently residing within ICU ward 3, which due to current emergency circumstances was being used as a shelter and maternity ward.

The offending presence in question took the form of an infant, barely a few hours of age; a child that she had recently learned was as of now the jinchuriki for the widely feared and revered, Kyubi no Yokou.

Earlier that evening the beast had, without any warning, began a large-scale attack on her home village, Konohagakure no Sato.

The resulting battle between the beast and Konoha's shinobi forces had been rather discouraging. Masses of shinobi both young and old had met their ends that night, all the while the beast had nary a scratch inflicted upon it.

Among the dead, was her eleven year old son, Kaito. According the report given to both her and her husband by the Academy teacher in charge of their son's class, Kaito had been anxious to join the battlefield and use the skills his father had taught him about first-aid and medical work in the field to help his fellow shinobi. It was while Kaito had been dressing a wound on one of the injured Chunin that the beast's massive tails descended on the area, crushing everything in their path.

When asked about a possible body recovery, the teacher again had bad news. Apparently, due to the beast's immense malevolence and bloodlust, the Kyubi's chakra itself seemed to disintegrate anything it touched, whether it was stone, wood or… flesh.

Grief stricken and with no means of honoring her son's passing or condolences from others due to the current state of the village, this woman, Yakushi Sumi, began a dark plot to rid herself what she thought was the cause of her pain, the Kyubi or rather, its host.

However, the question remained how to do the deed? She had borne witness to part of the battle, how neither jutsu nor weapons of any kind made any sort of lasting effect on the beast. Even weakened and sealed in the body of the child, she doubted that the beast had absolutely no means of protecting or healing itself. So what could she use?

Her answer came to light as she checked over the blood supply the hospital had left for its patients. Within the cooling chamber that housed the blood sat something else entirely, a container filled with a sickly green, gelatinous substance. This was it! Like a sign from the divine, speaking the gods' approval of her actions! She retrieved a syringe from her coat and quickly filled it with the goo. She left the inventory room and headed toward the new make-shift maternity ward, which brings us, to the now…

Security was understandably sparse throughout the hospital, as most of the shinobi and ANBU forces were being sent to secure borders and call for aid from allies, lest their vulnerable position be taken advantage of by the numerous factions that Konoha had made enemies of in its near century of existence.

It was for this reason that Sumi had made it so far from her usual post without arousing suspicion. Finally, she reached her destination; a small, isolated room guarded by a single Jounin, who appeared to be rather exhausted as it was…

"Ah shinobi-san, Hokage-sama has ordered a change in shifts for guard duty and while your replacement is making their way here my husband asked me to stand-in. Go on and take a well-deserved rest downstairs." It was a horrible lie and she knew it, but she had been so absorbed in her ideas for revenge that she had neglected to come up with a usable excuse for this situation.

So she was now banking her plans on the possibility that the Jounin had come here from the battlefield and was beyond exhausted to the point that the idea of sleep overrode his suspicions on the horrible cover-story she had given.

But wouldn't you know it, the already half-asleep shinobi simply made a weak grunt before stumbling away in a daze and heading downstairs. Sumi waited for the others in the hall to disappear before she entered the room.

The inside of the room was silent save for the small breaths of the infant in a blanket and the labored breaths of his soon to be killer. Sumi quietly locked the door and turned to face the small newborn, only the baby's face was visible outside the blanket. A round, chubby face with wisps of golden-blonde hair jutting from his scalp and three whisker shaped scars adorning each cheek. Had she not known who, or _what_, this child was, she may have thought of him as cute; a pity.

It was then the door started shaking and muffled shouts could be heard through the door. She turned back toward the entrance before smirking; it was far too late for them to stop her now. She turned back towards the sleeping infant and inserted the needle into a vein on the baby's thigh that she had uncovered from the blanket.

Injecting the green goo into the baby, she watched as the infant eventually stopped breathing. The rumbling at the door was frantic now and she realized that soon enough a ninja would come and break through the makeshift barrier she had made use of. Knowing the standard punishment for something like what she had done, she made her way to the window, opening it and positioning herself on the sill just as others burst into the room.

It was then she just smiled at them and jumped from her 3 story perch head-first. She vaguely heard someone yell out for her to stop but she didn't care. She had no remorse for what she had done and didn't want to await the inevitable punishment that awaited her.

'Soon Kaito-chan… soon your mother will be with you again, please wait for me…' her last thoughts before the impact that caused her death were of her beautiful baby boy and how they would be together in paradise forever now, waiting for her husband to join them… a happy afterlife.

-Break-

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sighed as he released the smoke from his pipe; he really needed its relaxing feel now more than ever.

To put it bluntly, the entire night and following day had been a massive cluster fuck.

It had started with what should have been a night of rejoicing, as his successor and friend, Namikaze Minato, was to have his son that day.

Being that his wife Kushina, was the current Jinchuriki for the Kyubi, certain precautions had to be taken to reduce any sort of outside complication, lest the beast be released. Minato already possessed the key to Kushina's seal and was more than experienced enough to keep the Kyubi locked inside during the process. So Sarutobi had set up a high strength barrier around a natural cave formation just north of Konoha to serve as a birthing chamber and he had even gone as far as to assign several squads of ANBU to act as a security force around the cave.

Yet it seemed that, despite his best efforts, somehow the Kyubi had been released. Later on he discovered that someone or some group had been able to infiltrate the cave and eliminate all of his ANBU surrounding it. Sarutobi guessed that whoever the assailant or assailants were, they had assaulted the new parents just after Naruto's birth and had been able to kill both the midwife, who was a chunin herself and Sarutobi's own wife Biwako.

He had yet to even reach the point when he could deal with** that**.

But long story short, the Kyubi had been released and then was sent to attack Konoha, where Minato had appeared for a short time to protect the village, even being able to teleport an attack made by the Kyubi, in the form of a **MASSIVE** ball of concentrated chakra that would have easily destroyed the village, away to a safe distance before he disappeared again.

Sarutobi himself had been forced to lead the village's shinobi against the rabid beast and so he couldn't exactly follow the chain of events. But eventually he had arrived to the sight of Minato and Kushina, who were locked inside a barrier with the Kyubi, give their lives to protect their son and then seal the beast into the very same infant.

Now that in itself was an incident that he would be dealing with both mentally and physically for a very long time… But there was still more to come it seemed…

Not even a few hours later, he received word that there had been an attack on Minato's son, who had been named Naruto. At first the old Hokage had feared that it may have been Iwa or Kumo come to take advantage of the state of disarray Konoha was in and eliminate a possible threat or satisfy a thirst for revenge.

It turned out to be the latter, but it was not made by Iwa or Kumo; but by one of the medical staff at the very hospital where he had the child placed in. There had been a few Chunin and Jounin with Sarutobi when they had recovered the young babe and the old man had calculated the possibility of a rumor mill arising within the populace, but he hadn't accounted for the just how fast the fear driven populace would spread those rumors. Some exaggerating the story to impossible degrees, such as how the new Jinchurikki was already showing signs of being possessed and how it was already in chains just waiting for its execution day, (Sarutobi conveniently overlooked the show of relief the populace showed at that particular rumor, lest he lose what little faith he had left in his village).

But back to the present situation, the attacker in question, one Yakushi Sumi was the wife to the head of the Shinobi Medical Corps. She had also committed suicide upon being caught, most likely to escape the persecution she would face.

She had injected the infant with some sort of gelatinous goo that was still being analyzed; it had originally stopped the baby's heart and breathing. But as the infant was being rushed to amore equipped medical ward, he had started to convulse and his heart rate suddenly leaped up to a near inhuman rate. The available doctors had spent hours trying to counteract whatever it was the babe had been given , but nothing seemed to work and due to the patient being so young, any sort of major operations or treatments were too risky to use.

But just as quickly as the effects had appeared, they vanished and the boy immediately stabilized on his own. Never before had Sarutobi been as grateful for the newly jailed demon as he knew it was most likely the beast's regeneration that had allowed the small boy to live through the attack.

But that still left the matter of just WHAT the boy had been injected with. It had been a full day after the boy had stabilized and they still had made no headway as far as he knew.

So now he awaited the results as he was able to rel-

***Boom***

"Hokage-sama!"

So much for his brief period of relaxation…

Adopting a stern look on his face Sarutobi responded "Report…"

The shinobi who had just barged in through the door straightened up before beginning to speak; "Sir! We have just received word from the hospital regarding the strange substance we found in the syringe. This is the official analysis…" The shinobi finished as he handed over an unassuming folder with several pages of paper inside.

As Sarutobi read through the report, his face adopted an increasing look of concern. He finally finished before asking "Do they know if it will have any adverse effects on the boy?" there was a certain edge to his voice now that made the younger shinobi flinch before responding. "S-sir, the doctors are not sure as of yet, they would need to run some tests on the boy's body while the traces of the substance are still prevalent and they asked me to come here to get your permission to proceed…" The younger of the two watched with an uncomfortable look on his face as his superior's eyes bored into his head.

"…Tell them they have my permission to proceed, but if any anomalies should appear they are to record them and report to me before anymore actions are taken,** understood**?" Sarutobi was border-line threatening the young shinobi now, but he would take no chances with some of his villagers already having attacked the boy, who's to say his shinobi weren't contemplating similar ideas?

"H-h-hai, Hokage-sama, I will inform them right away" responded the younger male before he all but sprinted out of the room in an effort to escape the menacing aura his leader was currently giving off.

Looking over the report a second time to make sure he had not misread, Sarutobi picked up his pipe before taking what was possibly the longest drag he'd ever taken in his life. "Barely a day old and you have already had an attempt on your life; it seems the future does not bode well for you, young Naruto. I am truly sorry for the hardships you'll have to face because of who you are and I give you my word that I will do all I can to help you prepare for them…" The old man trailed off watching the sun set on the currently rebuilding Konoha.

**And that's it for part one ladies and gentlemen! **

**Now note that this Prologue has two parts and there will be a time skip between the end of this one and the beginning of the next part, then I'm doing another skip to the start of the actual plotline.**

**Like I said before, this is my first Naruto story so if you have any criticism, constructive or otherwise, please give me it. If you want to flame… eh what the hell go for it, just don't expect a response.**

**But PLEASE REVIEW, I will be much more likely to continue if I get reviews encouraging me to do so haha.**


	2. From Humble Beginnings

**Hello again! **

**I want to thank the two people who reviewed my first entry Mzr90 and Wrin you both are really cool people! Haha**

**Anyway this is the start of the actual main timeline as you'll find out!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and if you think I'd do this if I actually did own any of that, then you're crazy… But I'm flattered you think that! **

Chapter 1: From Humble Beginnings

It was currently in the twilight hours in Konoha. That time of early morning when the sun hadn't yet risen but there was enough light present for average person to see most of what was around them.

The various shops and street vendors hadn't yet opened and most people, save the shinobi of course, were still resting in their homes.

This was the time that Naruto chose to begin his biggest project yet, a real crowning achievement if he did say so himself.

Opening the door to his one bedroom apartment a few streets over from the market district where he had lived for the past two years or so, Naruto stepped out onto the railed walkway and looked out to scout the venue for his newest plot.

He was dressed in a dark blue, hooded-jacket that was zipped half way, revealing a mesh undershirt beneath it. The jacket also had two, parallel, bright orange stripes that stretched from the sides of the collar, down the shoulders and sides of the sleeves and ended at the elastic cuffs that covered Naruto's wrists. He also wore a pair of track pants that matched his jacket, the pair of orange stripes continued down the side of the leggings before ending at the ankles. A pair of dark shaded goggles adorned his forhead.

The slight bulge in his left sleeve revealed the storage scroll he'd gotten for his last birthday. What a score that was! At first Naruto hadn't seen much use in it, but after the old man had shown him how it worked, he began using it and he'd be damned if it wasn't convenient! He could basically walk around with everything he would ever need, including his precious ramen supply and it was nearly as light as a feather!

At the moment however, the scroll was filled with supplies; rope, spikes and a few cups of ramen as a snack.

'_Ohhh this is gonna be awesome!' _Naruto thought to himself as an excited grin crossed his face.

-Break-

The Hokage Tower was the sole administrative building for Konoha's main shinobi forces, ANBU and other special divisions often had their own "HQ," some even shared buildings.

But that isn't terribly important at the moment. What **is** important however, is the state of chaos that the staff inside said building were currently a part of. The early morning hours were always busy for the Hokage and his assistants, it was the time of day that most teams got their missions if they weren't already on one, making it far more crowded than other times of the day.

The Sandaime Hokage was currently taking a break from the commotion inside of his office, leaving the missions to his administrative staff. Unfortunately he'd left his door unlocked…

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama…" one of Sarutobi's guards, Raido, entered the room with a conflicted look on his face.

"Yes Raido-kun, what is the matter?" answered the old Hokage in a tired manner.

"…well, sir…er… actually it's probably better if you see for yourself, sir."

The two made their way out of the office and towards the stair case that lead to the roof of the large red building.

"Really Raido-kun, whatever this issue is, it better be important otherwise I-" Sarutobi stopped his annoyed speech short due to the current view that was above him.

The Hokage Mountain, a monument to the past leaders of Konohagakure and one of the village's most prominent landmarks stood as it always did, just with a few more… _additions_.

The Shodiame's head had what appeared to be a large unibrow and even larger buck-teeth jutting from his upper jaw.

The Nidaime appeared to be crying with a line of fluids running from both his nose and mouth…

The Sandaime himself had multiple red lines running from his nose and a noticeable shade of pink on his cheeks, something he hoped that the kunoichi thought was a joke made by the perpetrator, lest he end up with a reputation like his stundent Jiraiya.

Finally the likeness of the Yondaime was decorated in a multitude of bright colors in swirl and lined patterns, reminiscent of a clown.

"Ah, I see the problem now… thank you Raido…" the Sandaime trailed off as he visibly had to refrain from chuckling at the sight. It wasn't his pipe, but the humor was still somewhat relaxing.

-Break-

"Get back here, you brat!" spat out an obviously irate Chunin while several others of his rank followed behind.

The aforementioned "brat" was laughing like a madman as he ducked and dived among buildings and fences, trying to evade his pursuers.

"HA! Like I'll stop when you're obviously just going to punish me! What do you think I am some kind of masochist?" shouted a clearly amused Naruto.

Seeing his chance, Naruto jumped to the ground and ran through an alleyway that stretched between two large building and then taking a sharp left.

As his would-be pursuers came around the corner they were greeted with a small, disapating cloud of smoke and a falling log.

One of the Chunin, who noticed the forest just beyond the fenceto their right, shouted "It's a Kawarimi! He must've escaped into the trees!" The Chunin quickly leapt into the forest to give chase.

Seconds later, part of the fence on the other side of the alley shifted revealing a cloth painted to look exactly like the pattern of the fence. As the cloth dropped I revealed none other than one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Heh, loser Chunins think they can catch the great and powerful Naruto-sama? What a laugh!" Naruto boasted.

"Is that so Naruto?" came a slow and ominous voice behind Naruto, who had just realized his mistake in giving away his position. Slowly turning his head to the left, Naruto saw his Academy teacher, Iruka, standing on the top of the fence, looking at him with a deeply annoyed expression.

He quickly jumped away from the fence and faced his sensei, holding his hands in a placating manner as he did so. "Okay sensei, let's talk about this, don't you ever get bored tying me up and throwing me in from of the class like some sort of trophy?" bargained Naruto, hoping his teacher would let him make a more dignified entrance to class than he usually did…

"Hmmm… you know, now that I think about it…" began Iruka.

-Break-

"Who-oof!" grunted Naruto as he was thrown into his classroom, hog-tied with the same rope he had used to pull his latest and greatest prank. The class seemed to get a real kick out of it, 'well at least I'm making their lives that little bit better…' mused Naruto with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Like I was saying Naruto, even after all this time tying you up and making a scene of tossing you into class like a rag-doll just never seems to get old!" exclaimed Iruka as he walked into the class, sporting a cheeky grin. Naruto just mumbled incoherent insults under his breath.

"Now back to business, since Naruto here thought it would be fun to waste my precious time looking for him, were going to have a surprise test on the Henge no Jutsu!" spoke Iruka followed soon by a large round of groans from his class, the loudest of which came from the cause of the "suffering," who was still very much hapless as he tried to escape his bindings and escape through one of the open windows he was staring at.

Iruka took out a kunai and cut Naruto free, immeadiately having to reach out and grab the hood of the boy's jacket to keep him from diving out of the window. "Not so fast Naruto! You're going first for this test!" ordered a now irate Iruka.

As he was set back onto the ground the pouting look he'd had on his face was replaced by a small smirk and he formed a ram seal… and was whacked over the head by Iruka.

"Ow, Oi! Iruka-sensei, the hell was that for damnit!" yelled Naruto who was now sitting on the ground, nursing a large bump on his head and embarrassed that once again everyone had begun laughing at him.

"Watch your language first of all! Second, don't think I didn't see that little smirk you had on! You were going to use one of your stupid 'techniques' weren't you?" Answered Iruka with an equally loud voice; "Now, do it right or I swear I'll fail you on the spot Naruto!" Iruka continued with a no-nonsense look in his eyes.

"Tch, fine fine. Ruin my fun why don't cha? _**Henge no Jutsu**_!" exclaimed Naruto as he once again formed a ram seal and was enveloped in a smokescreen. When it cleared, there was standing a perfect copy of Iruka, though he still had a rather grumpy and annoyed look marring his face.

"Good job Naruto! See? You're actually a **decent **shinobi when you put your mind to it and stop goofing off." Iruka began with a smile that slowly turned into a smirk as he finished.

Changing back into his own form, Naruto stiffly turned his head to the side "Pfft, please Iruka sensei, I don't need to be a 'decent' shinobi when I'm already this awesome one!"

Iruka deadpanned a bit at that, but waved it off "whatever Naruto, go take your seat now please? Next!"

Naruto walked to the back of the room where a few seats were still open, passing the other students, some were still snickering over his earlier actions. Once seated, he shifted his gaze to the window, or specifically the area outside the window. His classroom, as luck would have it, had an amazing view of Konoha and of the surrounding forests.

He had loved playing in the forests when he was a kid, though his start at the academy left little time for him to enjoy that little habit anymore. But he still felt a little _pull_ every now and again, which he may or may not indulge in depending on Iruka's proximity to him.

"-uto, -ruto, Naruto!" Iruka broke Naruto from his musings with a well thrown piece of chalk that impacted his head and threw him to the ground behind his now overturned chair, much to the amusement of the class…again.

"OW! Damn Iruka-sensei, would it have been so much trouble to just shake me or something?" Naruto now had two bumps to nurse on his head.

"If you don't want to be punished then pay attention in class and stop daydreaming idiot!" answered Iruka. "By the way don't think I forgot about your little escapades earlier today. After class you're cleaning the mess you made on the Hokage monument." Naruto groaned, while some of the class stopped to look outside to see the sight, some laughed, and others were appalled, one just gave Naruto an appraising look.

-Break-

With a loud yawn, Naruto walked into class the following day, it was the day of the graduation test after all and Naruto would be damned if he was going to miss the day that he finally passes this stupid test!

It was a few minutes later that Iruka and his T.A. Mizuki entered the class.

"Alright everyon-" the roar of the classmates as they discussed their future glorious careers as shinobi and kunoichi. "Hey enough of the chattering…SHUT THE HELL UP!" the whole class immediately did just that as Iruka walked over to his desk and picked up a few sheets, Naruto silently pleaded with whatever divine being that was out there that there wouldn't be a written exam in the test.

"Most of the factors on whether or not you graduate are recorded throughout your career in the Academy, leaving only the practical ninjutsu exam, which is why we're all here today…" spoke Iruka as Naruto nearly fell backwards in relief.

"Me and Mizuki will be acting as judges for this test. You will all be called one by one in alphabetical order into the next room. Once there you will be asked to perform any sequence of the three ninjutsu that you have learned while in the Academy, the three being the Henge, Kawarimi and the Bunshin. If your performance is deemed fit for a Genin, you will be presented with a Konoha shinobi Hitai-ate and you will report back here next week for your team assignments. Those of you who are found wanting will fail and you'll have to try again next year. Good luck to all of you!" Iruka finished as he and Mizuki left the room to begin the test with the first on the list, Aburame Shino.

'There's no damn way I'm failing a third time! I'll get this right if it kills me I swear it on my status as future Hokage!' exclaimed Naruto in his head. It was only a matter of time now until Iruka handed over that shining new Hitai-ate!

END

**Hello again! I got a few reviews, so I decided to update again!**

**Now to anyone confused about what I said with the two part Prologue, I had it written out already but when I read through a few times it just didn't work in my mind. So I skipped it and decided to put the first chapter of the main timeline out!**

**Also I apologize about the slow chapter, I felt I really needed to have at least one chapter to outline some of the relationships between the characters… but the next chapter should start the action off.**

**And yes it was really similar to canon, I planned it that way. There will be differences but they'll be slight and they'll start soon I promise ya!**

**Anyway please review if you feel the urge and all that jazz…**

**Later!**


	3. What You Don't Know Can Hurt You

**Hello once again! **

**Here's a third chapter because more people reviewed! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also I apologize for anyone who may be confused by the breaks I make. I am making a stretch to assume that anyone reading this has somewhat decent knowledge on the Naruto show and/or manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto anime or manga… **

Chapter 2: What you don't know can hurt you

"Hey look, that boy over there. He's the only one who failed…"

"Hmph, serves him right."

"I know, can you even imagine what would happen if **he **became a shinobi? I mean really, he's th-"

"Shh! You know we're not supposed to talk about that!"

You know Naruto really had to wonder why he was even sitting here right now, as he watched the rest of his class show off their new hitai-ates to their families, two very important things that Naruto himself lacked.

Being visually, and now **verbally**, reminded of the results of his Genin exam definitely wasn't helping his mood any. But he couldn't really find the energy to move as his mind vainly tried to figure out where the day had gone so terribly wrong for him…

He'd failed…

All that work. The practice, whatever amount of actual studying he did (it always felt like it lasted way too long anyway) and all of his hopes that he had pinned on this test; they had all been erased by two little words…

At least Iruka had looked sad as he'd said it, the stupid proctor that he had performed for the first time he failed had a satisfied smirk as he had denied Naruto a hitai-ate, the asshole…

The problem that had caused him to fail had been the same all three years, the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_. Why the hell was it such a hard technique? Most of his other classmates had been able to do it sooner than the _**Kawarimi **_and _**Henge**_ and he could pull off those two just fine!

It was during this mental rant that Naruto saw a shadow suddenly loom over him…

"Hey Naruto, How're you doing?" asked the T.A. Mizuki with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Ah Mizuki-sensei… I'm fine, I guess. Just a little disappointed about the exam…" Naruto trailed off as he began staring at the ground.

Mizuki waited a few moments before speaking again, "Hey Naruto, how's about you come with me for a bit? I can show you a spot with a really good view of the village and it'll help you get your mind off the exam."

Naruto seemed to think over the idea for a bit. _'Well, he's right that might work and I really shouldn't be rude to Mizuki-sensei, especially since he stuck up for me back in the exam room.'_

Naruto looked back to his teacher with a smile "Sounds like a plan, Mizuki-sensei."

-Break-

All Naruto could hear as he ran through the forest was his own heavy breathing and his heart pounding in his ears. He'd actually done it! The large scroll on his back would be proof to anyone that he had been able to complete the test Mizuki gave him and now he was well on his way to being a Genin!

Getting into the Tower had been easy enough; all he had to do was wait for a break in the night patrols and pick a lock. Once inside, he had access to the entirety of the tower.

With all the doors and rooms inside the administrative building/manor, finding the room that stored the village's scrolls had been a little annoying he had to admit, but when he did finally find the room, he found his target sitting on a pedestal in the exact middle of the room, just **begging** to be taken!

After strapping the scroll to his back and a small celebratory dance over his victory, the old man Sarutobi had appeared. "Naruto, what are you doing in my house at this hour?" inquired the old Hokage.

'_Idiot! Of course there would be some sort of alarm system to alert the Hokage! Why didn't I think of that?' _Naruto cursed himself, he had to think fast if he still wanted to pass, and it was obvious the old man would try to stop him; this was a test after all, so they needed to see if he could escape from a situation if his cover was blown!

A quick _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ and the old man was down for the count with a large amount of blood pooling on the ground from his nose. After that, it was smooth sailing getting out of the tower and heading towards the forest where Mizuki had told him the evaluation site would be.

Now all he had to do was reach said site and learn just one technique from the scroll! Oh man he could see it now, the old man giving him the Hokage hat and admitting defeat and the whole village cheering his name as he was given the title 'Best Hokage EVER!'

-Break-

'_Damnit Naruto, of all the crazy things you could possibly do, you pull something like this?' _thought one Umino Iruka as he frantically hopped from tree to tree in a desperate attempt to find the troublemaker.

It hadn't been but 10 minutes ago that Mizuki had come to his door and told him they were being summoned by the Hokage. Then once everyone was there, Sarutobi-sama had informed them that Naruto of all people had been able to sneak into the Tower, steal the Forbidden Scroll and escape without anyone, besides the Hokage apparently, being any the wiser! Honestly if it weren't for the grave consequences of these actions, Iruka would have been extremely impressed…

But that didn't matter now, what did was that Iruka needed to find Naruto first. He was already the pariah of Konoha, pulling something like this would probably invoke a much more…_violent_… reaction from the villagers. Not to mention, he'd saw some of the looks in the other shinobis' eyes. If they were to find Naruto and Naruto do something they perceive as a threat… well they probably wouldn't have any reservations about not holding back against the academy student.

The forest seemed like as good a place as any to start the search, Naruto was pretty adept at hiding when he wanted to be and the forest would provide a lot of cover for him to use. Not to mention the boy had more or less lived in the forest before he joined the Academy, as Iruka recalled.

It was almost a full hour before Iruka finally found his wayward student sitting across from the Forbidden Scroll, exhausted and dirty.

"Naruto! What do you thi-!" Iruka yelled loud enough to easily gain his student's attention.

"Hey what do you know, I found the nose-bleeder!" Naruto laughed.

"IDIOT I FOUND YOU!" answered an irate Iruka.

"Hehe, alright you found me. You're pretty good Iruka-sensei I only had time to learn one technique but now I can show you it and you **have** to let me graduate!" Naruto elaborated excitedly.

'_Wait. He's been practicing out here?'_ Iruka inquired to himself. "Naruto, where'd you get that scroll?" questioned the Academy teacher.

"Oh, you mean this? Mizuki-sensei told me about the scroll, the test and this awesome training spot too!" answered Naruto excitedly.

'_Mizuki! But wha-'_ Iruka was never able to finish the thought as the distinctive sound of flying kunai filled his ears. Pushing Naruto out of the way, Iruka took several of the knives to his torso, which was thankfully covered by his Chunin vest which acted as a somewhat effective shield against the knives.

"Good job finding the moron!" Mizuki called out as he dropped onto a tree limb overlooking the clearing where Iruka and Naruto were.

"I see… so that's what you're up to Mizuki?" Iruka asked as he was still removing the knives from his chest.

Mizuki didn't bother answering him, instead he turned to Naruto, "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"Huh? Hey wait, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, completely confused and concerned about Iruka's state of health.

"Naruto, whatever you do, **don't** give Mizuki that scroll. That's the Forbidden Scroll of Seals; it's filled with all sorts of Kinjutsu! Mizuki used you so he could get his hands on it!" Iruka took one of the knives he removed and stood in a combat stance.

At that Naruto glared at his, now former in his mind, teacher. But Mizuki just smirked at the young Academy student. "Naruto there's no need for you to have that scroll, I'll tell you the truth" Mizuki looked to the point of laughing now.

"No, Don't!" Iruka exclaimed.

"12 years ago… you remember hearing about the Kyubi attack right? Ever since then, there was a special rule established in Konohagakure…" Mizuki began.

"A…rule?" asked Naruto

"Yup, a rule that was specifically kept from you…" Mizuki trailed off again, waiting for Naruto's response.

"What th- Why was it kept from me? What is this rule?" Naruto inquired again.

"Mizuki, don't you dar-" Iruka began before being interrupted by his former assistant.

"Heh heh heh, the rule was that no one was allowed to talk about you being the Kyubi no Yokou…" Mizuki finally finished with a vicious smirk.

Naruto fell back onto the ground trying to back away from Mizuki, his eyes wide and panicked. _'M-me? The Kyubi, but that can't be right… why the hell would I be…' _Naruto's mind frantically tried to any coherent thoughts but they were all drowned out by his fear of whether that was the truth or not.

Mizuki was hysterical now, like a desperate predator about to pounce on its prey. "You were sealed up by the Hokage that you admire and have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you think it was odd how everyone hated you?" Mizuki took off one of the giant shuriken on his back and began spinning it in his hand.

'_If it were true then… it explains the hate… but how… damn it!_' Naruto's thought raced inside his mind and his body stood up and started releasing an immense amount of chakra into the air around him.

"Iruka is the same! You killed his parents! Did you actually think he cared for you? HA! No one will ever love a demon like you!" Mizuki shouted as he let loose the shuriken towards the yound blonde.

Naruto stood frozen by the bloodlust emitted by Mizuki before he was pushed down onto the ground once more and an image of Iruka filled his field of vision.

With a resounding –squelch- the large shuriken entered Iruka's body, severely damaging the spinal cord just below the rib cage and the tip of the blade ended up exiting out of Iruka's stomach.

Naruto watched in horror as Iruka spit up copious amounts of blood, some splashing onto the boy's face.

"…why? ...Why did you protect me? If I really am…" Naruto trailed off, not daring to actually speak the possibility out loud.

"Naruto… when my parents died, I didn't have anyone to console or help me, so I acted out and became a fool, if only to stave off the pain that I felt when I realized I was all alone…" Iruka began through pained gasps.

More liquid began dropping onto Naruto's face, but this time it was tears, rather than blood. Iruka began to cry over Naruto as he continued, "I understand that pain Naruto, it's something no child should have to go through and I'm sorry… maybe if I had done my job a bit better, you wouldn't have had to suffer as much as you did…"

Iruka slumped over sideways, unable to support his own weight anymore. It was then Naruto finally found his voice, "Sensei… I-" Naruto couldn't process all that was happening around him; his panic had switched from the topic of his own life to that of his sensei's.

"Naruto… I want you to know now that no matter what Mizuki or anyone may say, you are in no way the Kyubi. You are…Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato…and I have no doubts that you'll reach that dream of yours…so don't give up on it and strive forward…like a Hokage would…" Iruka's speaking became a slow drawl now as his eyes began to glaze over.

Naruto had actually strated crying now, his eyes shut, "Sensei! Wait, you gotta stay awake! Plea-" Naruto stopped and looked down at what Iruka had rested on his hand… his hitai-ate.

Naruto looked back to Iruka to see his sensei's eyes closed and a small smile on his face, his chest no longer rising and falling…

Naruto just stared with wide, disbelieving eyes at Iruka's body.

"Feh, so dramatic an ending, he shoulda had his own movie. I had originally planned to kill you, demon brat, before Iruka. But if that idiot was so set on dying that he threw himself into that attack then so be it, you'll both end up in hell before this night is done!" Mizuki hopped down from his previous perch, playfully twirling a kunai on his index finger as he stood there.

Naruto then turned his gaze to Mizuki, now it was his turn, Mizuki was gonna kill him just like he did to Iruka…

'_Is this really it? After the sacrifice Iruka-sensei gave… it's all going to be for naught? He's just gonna kill me, so matter-of-factly?' _the fear in Naruto's eyes was quickly replaced by anger and fury as they narrowed and he looked back down to the hitai-ate still resting on his right hand. _'No! To hell with that! I won't die here!'_

Mizuki had slowly been approaching Naruto during this time and noticed the wet spots on the ground underneath the boy as his head bowed, covering his facial expressions. Naruto took the gift left by hi sensei and tied it to his forehead after removing the pair of goggles that had previously occupied the space.

"Oh? The demon wants to play shinobi one last time before its demise? That headband won't do you much good though, I mean just look what happened to its previous owner! But what the hell I'll play, if you wanna run I'll even give you a 10 second head start. Ready…go!" Mizuki mocked Naruto as the boy finished securing the headband to his head.

"Teme…you took Iruka-sensei's life... then you mock him? I'll fucking kill you… do you hear me?" Naruto growled at the Chunin. "**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!**" Naruto exclaimed and raised his head to reveal to blood red eyes with slitted pupils, still crying over the loss of his teacher. He was on his hind legs, poised like an animal on its haunches and his hands were planted on the ground for balance.

Mizuki flinched for a moment before speaking again "HA! What do you think you can possibly do just di-" Mizuki was interrupted by a small tremor running through the ground.

Two large serpentine like objects erupted from the ground and winded themselves around both of Mizuki's legs. "What th-, are these…tree roots?" It was then that the roots suddenly tightened around Mizuki's legs, squeezing so hard that the bones inside Mizuki's legs nearly shattered, causing Mizuki to shriek wildly with pain.

A third root, this one moving straight for Mizuki, shot right out of the ground just in front of the Chunin and went into Mizuki's open mouth and ran straight through the back of his head, severing the brain stem. The body went limped and slumped backwards, pulling the now inactive roots along with it.

Naruto, seeing the primary source of his rage lying dead, began to calm. He collapsed onto his back as his eyes returned to their normal blue color and then closed, the boy's exhaustion finally caught up with him.

-Break-

'_What a debacle this night turned out to be…' _Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself as he observed the fight in the forest through his crystal ball. _'When I had first seen the red eyes, I was almost certain the Kyubi would break free… but instead __**that**__ was awakened, which may yet prove to be worse should things spiral any more out of control…'_

"Neko…" called the aging Hokage as a woman in a cat mask appeared, her only discernible feature being her long purple hair.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU answered.

"I want you and your squad to retrieve Naruto and the bodies… bring all three to the Hospital and put Naruto into a private room. I want a lockdown on that room as well; no one can enter or leave without my direct approval. Is that clear?"

"Hai, it will be done, Hokage-sama" the ANBU answered before disappearing in a burst of speed.

END

**And there you have it!**

**Yes yes I killed off Iruka, so go ahead and flame me for that if ya want, but in my opinion it was needed… Honestly I never got how he could shrug off a wound that at least should have fucked up your spinal cord like that but whatever.**

**So there's the chages I was promising and I'm honestly still trying to find a definite direction for how I'm gonna take this so updates might get slower…might…**

**But please continue to read and review!**

**Later!**


	4. A New Point of View

**Alright! Here's another chappy for all yall that enjoy them. **

**And thanks to the two people who reviewed my last chapter Mzr90 and moontear1234 I appreciate the compliments!**

**Disclaimer: At no point in time have I ever or most likely will ever own any part of the Naruto manga or anime, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the people who air the anime…TV Tokyo or something like that right?**

Chapter 3: A New Point of Veiw

Having your eyes forcibly opened to a blaring light that nearly blinded you probably wasn't the best possible way to wake up Naruto supposed. But he also figured he didn't have much choice in the matter…

"GAH!" Naruto yelped as he quickly shot up out of a formerly neat, white bed in a matching room. As the spots clear from his right eye, Naruto shot a glare at the woman standing at the side of the bed with a clipboard in her hands and an ever-so-subtle scowl on her face.

"You are cleared to leave and other people need to use this bed brat, so grab your stuff and clear out." The nurse said with finality and marched out of the room.

"Damn you couldn't have just shaken me to get me up? Crazy bitch…" grumbled Naruto, this was why he hated being in hospitals, the staff were jackasses. Naruto stepped out of the bed and started to change into the outfit he had been wearing before, though it had been cleaned from the dirt and sweat that had covered it earlier, something Naruto was grateful for…

He was about to leave when he felt something, or rather a lack of something covering his forehead. _'Where're my goggles?' _ He wondered and then noticed something reflective sitting on the table.

A worn, but cleaned and polished Konoha hitai-ate sat on the table, the metal showing Naruto his own shocked expression as he approached it. The events of the previous night suddenly dawned on him, the rush of realization was so sudden he stumbled and had to support himself on the hospital bed beside him.

'_Iruka-sensei…h-he's…' _A sullen look settled onto Naruto's face and his eyes lost that playful light that had almost defined him for so long.

Naruto remembered all the times Iruka had taken him out to Ichiraku's, when his sensei had opted to stay behind after a long day and help Naruto with his studies and practical skills, mostly the latter. That was all gone now; Mizuki had taken that happiness and Iruka's life away all in one night. Not to mention Iruka probably had other friends and loved ones who were feeling just as much pain as Naruto was, now they were all suffering. But at least that bastard had gotten his… Naruto had avenged his late teacher and evened the score…

'_So why don't I feel any better…' _Naruto mentally drawled as he stepped outside of the hospital room and was greeted with the sight of a tall guy in a Chunin vest, wearing his hitai-ate like a backwards bandana and chewing on some sort of big needle.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the new guy asked.

The only response he got was a small grunt in affirmation…

"Yea…well, the Hokage sent me here, told me to tell ya to report to his office as soon as you woke up."

It definitely wasn't something Naruto was in the mood to do at the moment; then again he didn't feel like doing anything in his current state of mind…

Naruto turned not even bothering to look at the man and began walking down the hall toward the stairs that lead to the lobby. "Yeah, I'll head there now then…" the boy said with an empty voice and vacant expression.

"Yeesh, don't get so excited kid, you might pop a blood vessel." Commented the other shinobi with a heavy dose of sarcasm as Naruto walked away, not caring to hear the other guy's comment.

-Break-

The walk to the Hokage Tower had been slow and uneventful. People gave him a wider berth than usual but other than that nothing was out of the ordinary for him, not that he would've noticed had it been different. Naruto's mind was a storm of different emotions; sadness, fulfillment, anger and pain.

As his mind battled to keep the veritable nightmare from exploding out of him, his body was set on auto-pilot, moving him into the Hokage Tower and entering the Hokage's office. It wasn't until Naruto heard his pseudo grandfather speak that he focused back on the present.

"Naruto-kun it is nice to see you again, how are you feeling?" began the aging kage.

"…I'm okay, I guess…" Naruto trailed off, staring at his own feet.

"Naruto-kun I want you to look at me, please…" Sarutobi didn't like what he saw. Naruto's once bright blue eyes filled with innocence and optimism now were clouded and glazed. It was something Sarutobi had seen before, but that was during the Second Shinobi War where shinobi and kunoichi alike had begun dropping like flies in the battlefields of Ame no Kuni. Seeing it again, in the eyes of a young boy, was disturbing to say the least.

"I am aware of the events that took place last night, Naruto and because of Mizuki's betrayal you will not be charged with stealing the Forbidden Scroll… But that is not what is bothering you is it my boy?" The old man's tone was warm and his eyes were soft and caring.

"…No…" Naruto's answer was simple but his voice sounded like the boy was on the verge of tears.

Sighing Sarutobi continued, "Believe it or not Naruto-kun, but I can understand how you may feel at the moment. I lost my sensei to an enemy as well, though I was a fair bit older then you are now."

Naruto perked up at that, a bit of wonder in his eyes once more, but he still spoke with a defeated tone, "Really? Then how did you deal with it old man?"

Sarutobi tilted his head upward and a nostalgic expression crossed his face briefly. "Hmm, well first Naruto you must realize that my sensei was Nidaime Hokage-sama and that he had scarified himself to allow six shinobi, including myself, to escape from enemy territory. But before he left he had one last action to complete as Hokage, he named me his successor."

"Wow, so that's how you became the Hokage old man?" Naruto asked a bit more enthusiasm in his tone.

"Yes. Now we returned and I was still angry at the team of Kumo shinobi that had killed my sensei, but I was swept into the office of the Hokage and had little time to think about much else as we were still under the threat of war." Sarutobi paused briefly before speaking again. "I suppose I should be thankful. Looking back on it I'm sure that had I more time to dwell on that pain, it may have consumed me completely."

"It was about a year later that an ANBU squad had returned from a mission, bringing news that the last remaining members of that same Kumo team had finally met their own ends. I was elated at first; I thought that my sensei could finally rest in peace. But time wore on and I found that the hole that had been left in my psyche by my sensei's death had been filled with my anger and thoughts of vengeance and now that I had gotten that vengeance, the hole was empty once again… It started to eat away at me, I became more and more reclusive and I began to be consumed…until I met a certain someone. She opened my eyes to something and I soon understood why my sensei had found it so easy to sacrifice his life so the rest of us could escape." Sarutobi paused again.

"What was the thing she showed you old man?" Naruto inquired, now devoutly listening to his surrogate grandfather.

"It was the future, my boy…the future of Konoha that was reflected in my own generation. Nidaime-sama believed that it was his duty to protect and prepare us, the next in line to take over Konoha, so that we would have the chance to live happily and without fear. We in turn did the same for the generations that came after us and so on…that is why I believe Iruka made the choice to protect you Naruto-kun. He wanted you to have the chance to seek out your own happiness, just as he did when he was younger. Living and fighting to create a better future for those who come after us…that is the true strength of the Konoha shinobi and kunoichi." Sarutobi ended his story, paused, and then asked Naruto "Now the question is, what you will do with what Iruka has given to you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sat there for a few moments, a myriad of emotions crossing his face before settling on one that made Sarutobi smile, it was that iron-bound look of determination that the Sandaime had seen on the boy's father's face so many years before.

"Well, I can't just go around disappointing him now can I old man?" Naruto joked with a small smile.

"No I suppose not, Naruto-kun. But now we have reached the other points as to why I have called you here…" Sarutobi had returned to his usual serious and stern face "In particular the secret Mizuki revealed to you last night."

Sarutobi stood up and walk over to the windows behind his desk "Now, before you ask anything I want you to allow me to explain the full story as I know it, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi didn't actually need to see Naruto's nod to know the boy did so.

"Twelve years ago, this village was attacked by the Kyubi no Yokou. It's power was greater than anything I had ever faced before and despite a valiant fight made by our shinobi…there were still a multitude of loses. The Kyubi itself could not be permanently injured because it was essentially a mass of extremely dense chakra controlled by a malevolent will, it had no real body to damage. So the Yondiame, my successor devised a sealing method that could stop the beast, but at the cost of the user's life. The Fourth had opted to use the technique but a suitable vessel for the beast had to be found…" Sarutobi glanced at Naruto, who had already begun to put the pieces together.

"So he chose me? Why? Wasn't there anyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, the Kyubi's power was far too great for it to be sealed in any inanimate object and trying to put it into a matured adult shinobi would destroy the subject's chakra network and simply release the beast once more… But it could be sealed into an infant, one so young that their chakra network hadn't yet developed and could still adjust for the massive influx of power that would start flowing through afterwords." Sarutobi answered "But he couldn't allow just any child to be used, the Yondaime needed to be able to trust that the new vessel would have the will to push back the Kyubi's power if it came to it…"

"So why me then? How did he know that I would be able to handle that power?" Naruto questioned the older man again, who simply sighed.

"That, Naruto-kun, I'm afraid I cannot tell you yet…" Sarutobi responded.

"What? Why!" Naruto demanded irratedly.

Sarutobi's face immediately hardened and he looked much more like a leader of a incredibly large military force. "You are not yet ready for that information Naruto. When you have proven to me that you are… then I promise you, you will be immediately informed."

Naruto was a little unnerved as to how quickly the old man had changed and sat back down, though he was still annoyed about being kept in the dark and grumbled under his breath with a pout on his face.

"So what am I supposed to do about this stupid furball?" Naruto asked.

"When you are deemed ready, you will be taught in how to harness the Kyubi's power… until then, it would be best if you didn't seek out that power." The still stern Hokage's face gave Naruto the message perfectly clear _'Do it and Die'_

"O-okay then, but old man I have to ask, the-uh, thing that killed Mizuki-teme… was that…?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi's face once again revealed just how old he was.

"No, I'm afraid not Naruto-kun. What killed Mizuki was not the Kyubi's power but a power-_ahem_-given to you… You see Naruto, after the beast had been sealed inside you, there was an unfortunate information leak that resulted in nearly every adult citizen of Konoha knowing of your burden and they didn't take very kindly to it…"

"Eventually it became so serious of a situation that I had you placed under guard in the Hospital. I had hoped things would die down but sadly they only escalated. A woman under the employ at the hospital had sought to seek revenge for the death of her only son at the hands of the Kyubi a few hours earlier and was able to sneak into your room and inject with a serum. Later test showed the serum to contain the DNA of the Shodaime Hokage."

A deeply confused look crossed Naruto's face. "But if she wanted revenge then why did she…?"

"The woman in question had seen the battle against the Kyubi and we think most likely assumed that even sealed inside of you, it most likely still could not be killed by normal means. We believe she found the serum in the blood cooler on the second floor of the hospital. You see Naruto-kun, a few years prior a leaf shinobi had been banished form the village for conducting human experiements." At that Sarutobi's face turned sour.

"One of these experiments involved an attempt to clone the Shodaime Hokage who was hailed as the strongest of the four. The Shodaime had a special Kekei-genkai that gave him extraordinary abilities." Sarutobi explained.

"Kekei-genkai?" Naruto felt out the word, not trusting himself to pronounce it right.

"Yes Naruto-kun, a kekei-genkai is a special trait that is usually passed down among a shinobi clan. The Naras' shadow ninjutsu are a good example, or the Hyugas' doujutsu, the Byakugan, and their special taijutsu, Juken."

"Oh" Naruto responded.

"Moving on, the kekei-genkai itself was called 'Mokuton' and allowed the Shodaime to control and create wood and trees using his own life-force, giving him an immense amount of power. But the Shodaime's kekei-genkai was unique; other members of his own clan could not possess it. Even the First's own children never developed it and so it was thought to be lost." Sarutobi said to the young boy.

"But what does that have to do with the Kyubi?"

"Ah yes, well with the power the Shodaime possessed, he was actually able to tame and control all nine of the tailed beasts. I believe that knowing this, the woman who attacked you thought that the serum could repress the Kyubi's power enough to where your body would begin to reject itself and ultimately kill you. Afterwords I had your body tested for any anomalies but none surfaced. I suppose that the stress of Iruka's death and the fear of your own demise is what caused the ability to surface. But this fact may actually help you down the road Naruto; it will be easier for you to suppress the Kyubi's will when you take its power."

Naruto cheered "Ah awesome! This is gonna be so cool, ima tame that stupid Kyubi and be on the fast track to the Hokage hat!"

Sarutobi immeadiately silenced the boy's cheers with a stern reprimand "Naruto! This is no joking matter! Mokuton or not the Kyubi is still an incredibly powerful being; it is not to be trifled with! I want you to give me your word that you will not try to take hold of its power until you are being trained to do so!"

"Awww, but old ma-" Naruto began to beg before he saw the kill-you-if-you-don't-agree look that his pseudo granddad was giving him.

"Alright alright I promise. But I still got that awesome Mukatan thingy right? Cool! I'll be kicking ass and taking names faster than you can say Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto swiched back to his cheering but stopped when he saw that the old man was still sporting that sharp look.

"Naruto, the Mokuton is not something you want to experiment with either. At least not until you've been trained in its use… It is a ninjutsu that is powered by your very life force and will, meaning if your emotional control slips in the stress of battle, well, you remember what happened to Mizuki. Not to mention that your anger can trigger the Kyubi's influence as well… In that state, you might not be able to discern friend from foe…" Sarutobi trailed off letting the threat hang in the air.

Naruto gulped, he didn't want to think about losing control and destroying everything, if he started doing that then he'd just be proving the villagers right about him, he'd be no better than a demon…

Sarutobi sat back down into his chair and rested his chin on top of this interlaced hands. "How's about we switch to a more cheerful topic then like your unapproved promotion."

"What! B-but Iruka-sensei gave me his hitai-ate, doesn't that mean he promoted me?" Naruto sputtered out.

Sarutobi continued "Yes. But he alone does not have the power to promote you, I have to approve of it as well, seeing as it was a type of field promotion."

Naruto's heart sank, he was back at square one again and he'd have to redo his time at the Academy.

"Luckily for you Naruto-kun, that in light of your recently acquired gift; it would be in the best interest of the village if you began to be trained as a shinobi sooner rather than later. So I have already approved of the promotion, congratulations." Sarutobi ended with a large smile.

Naruto sat quiet for a moment before bursting out in cheers for a third time that day. "Yatta! Ima Genin HA! Take that world; I shall overcome all barriers in my path! I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sarutobi reached over to grab a pen and jotted down a few notes before handing the paper to Naruto. "There. This note has a location and time that you will begin your training with the Mokuton. However, you are also going to be placed on a team with the rest of your graduating class and work with your Mokuton on your own time. Arrive at the Academy exactly 6 days from now at 7:00 AM for your team assignments, you'll need a shinobi license and the administrative paperwork already filled out beforehand. In fact you can get most of that done today in this building. Congratultions again Naruto-kun and good luck!" Sarutobi finally finished before rushing Naruto out of the door. Through which another large cheer of "Yatta!" made the old hokage smile and look out towards the village which shown under the afternoon sun.

END

**Alrighty that's another chapter for ya!**

**I know it was a little slow but I was setting up for Naruto's training and becoming a Genin.**

**The next chapter is going to revolve around Naruto's first Mokuton training and team selection**

**Please read and review as always. Later!**


	5. Training the Young Sapling

**Oooooookay! I got some real good reviews this past update and yall had some questions so I'll try to clear the air right now…**

**First of all, the pairing; I do have a particular pairing in mind. But development for said pairing probably won't start until the point in the plot when the Chunin Exams begin (I guess that's sorta a hint as to who the girl will be.) I know it's slow and I've changed the posted theme of the story just in case… (when I do get to that development I ask that you bear with me because this is my first story and the writing will probably be much worse than I am currently visualizing… which isn't very good to begin with heheh…)**

**Second, in one of the reviews I was notified that my explanation as to how Naruto was able to develop the Mokuton was sloppy at best and after looking through the story again, I completely agree. I didn't mean to leave so many holes, I actually had a, in my opinion, thought out explanation on the manifestation of the bloodline in Naruto and I guess it got lost in translation or something… sorry and I'll try to fit in the reasons here.**

**Third, the team… Well, you'll find out at the end of the next chapter and I'll give you my reasons for it at the end of the chappy.**

**Fourth, yes Naruto DID learn Kage Bunshin. However the only opportunity he's had to use it was against Mizuki and his anger over Iruka's death (still can't believe I didn't get flamed for that yet) made his chakra go haywire and the Mokuton to awaken.**

**Finally, I know that my earlier chapters are VERY similar to canon and because of that the story seems to have a very slow development. Part of that was my intention, because my friends (Who are actually GOOD at writing stories like this) tell me that updating frequently with shorter chapters is better than updating sparsely with very long chapter, and after seeing a few works on here I have to agree… But anyway I'll try to get some more development and stray a bit from canon more.**

**P.S. in honor of the Holidays I made two chapters so I could have time to enjoy my 5 day break before having to get updating again… haha**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto Anime and Manga do not belong to me in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter 4: Training the Young Sapling

Naruto was very happy at the moment…

Scratch that. He was freaking ecstatic!

Not only had the old man allowed him to keep his Genin rank, but he'd even given Naruto a new sensei to specially train him on top of the Jounin sensei he was gonna get at the end of the week!

Naruto had been so excited about the whole thing that he'd woken up a full thirty minutes before his alarm, something he would've considered blasphemy during his time at the Academy. Both bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Naruto got dressed, had a super special breakfast (four cups of instant ramen instead of the usual two) and zoomed out the door.

Now he was making his merry way over to Training Ground twenty-seven, where the old man's note had told him to meet with his newest sensei… Naruto winced a bit at that, _'maybe I shouldn't think about that kinda stuff so casually…' _

But that didn't matter anymore, Naruto was set on moving on and becoming stronger so he could find his own happiness and then help the future generations find theirs, just like the old man said. _'Don't worry Iruka-sensei, your sacrifice won't be in vain, I'll make sure of it!'_

As Naruto steadily approached his destination, he took notice of how the forest seemed to grow more untamed. The trees were taller and blocked out more and more light, making it nearly pitch black as Naruto passed a large, red Tori gate with the number '27' inscribed onto the top beam.

A few moments of walking later and Naruto found himself at the edge of a clearing in the in the dense forest around him. At the center of the clearing sat small pond and at the center of **that** was a small island of sorts…

The island itself was almost perfectly circular and had a subtle bowl shape, with the center being two or three feet farther down than the walls that rose from the water. There was also a thin layer of bright green moss growing on the outside of the island walls.

Then at the center of the island grew a large twisted, gnarled, old-looking tree. It reminded Naruto of those "Bandai" trees or whatever they were called.

"Awe inspiring isn't it?"

Naruto yelped and clumsily drew a kunai while turning around to face the new voice… only to yelp again in fright as he laid eyes on the guy who had snuck up on him.

The guy wasn't intimidating, he had that same lithe, "coiled-spring" look that most shinobi sported. His wardrobe wasn't entirely imposing either; it was the same standard dark blue pants and matching shirt underneath the forest green flak jacket. In fact, the only touch of personalization was the silver metal face guard that stretched across the forehead and down the sides of the man's face, stopping at the chin. The guard also seemed to function as the man's hitai-ate seeing that there was a large leaf symbol engraved onto the area that covered the forehead.

It was his face or more specifically his eyes that really unnerved Naruto. Large and sharp as they locked onto Naruto, they seemed to be either a very dark shade of brown or just black, making it seem as if the man had two large, dilated pupils. All in all they reminded Naruto of an owl, like any moment the guy would suddenly turn his head one hundred eighty degrees to check if anyone was behind him. The image was creepy enough to make Naruto mentally shiver.

But as Naruto made an assessment of his new sensei, the favor was being returned. Finally the new guy broke the silence, "Alright then. My name is Tenzo and I've been instructed by Hokage-sama to help teach you to control your newest 'gift.'"

"Uh, okay. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I-uh look forward to learning from you…" he was still a little unnerved by the eyes.

"Right, so let's begin by laying down some ground rules. First off; I will train you but it will be on **my** time. As a shinobi, I have my own missions to complete so I will only be able to give you assistance when we both have some down-time. Otherwise, you'll have to learn most of this through trial and error."

"Hey! How the hell do you expect me to learn to control this crap on my own? I bet you're just being lazy!" Naruto exclaimed.

The "response" came in the form of several roots shooting up out of the ground and hoisting Naruto into the air, upside-down.

"I can ask this of you simply because…" Tenzo walked up until he was face to… upside-down face with the Genin. "That's how I learned." Tenzo said with finality as he flicked Naruto on his headband and the roots unceremoniously dropped Naruto onto the ground, receding back afterwards.

"O-ow…jackass" Naruto grumbled.

"What was that?" Tenzo asked in a low tone as his face was seemingly lit from below; extenuating his already creepy eyes and making him seem even scarier. "Now Naruto, our student-teacher relationship can go in one of two directions. I can either encourage you through laughter or control you through fear… It's your choice as to which of the two you would prefer."

"A-ah… I-uh choose the first one?" Naruto asked, still squirming under this new sensei's gaze.

The suffocating atmosphere and the intensity behind Tenzo's expression immediately dropped, replaced by a small smile. "Very well then, but we need to get back on topic… My second rule is when we **are** both off-duty and in the village, I will summon you for training and I expect you to immediately head here to Training Ground twenty-seven to begin. Finally I need you to respect me as your sensei Naruto. I want no back-talking and no rebellious attitudes. Assume that if I give you instruction, it is a life or death matter." Tenzo turned and walked down to the edge of the pond. "Now is everything clear?"

Naruto stood from his seat on the ground and dusted his pants off, "Yeah, you got it, Tenzo-sensei." You know, he had to admit, having someone to call sensei again made him feel a bit better about his own future.

"Lucky for you, Naruto, Hoakge-sama gave me the rest of the week off as a small 'paid vacation' so that I could get you started on your training." Tenzo said with a small chuckle that Naruto returned.

"But before we actually begin your training, I'll have to give a bit of an explanation about Mokuton ninjutsu." Tenzo was interrupted by Naruto's rather large groan. "Ugh, MORE talking?" the boy grumbled out loud. He stopped when he realized, to his horror that Tenzo's darker façade had appeared again.

"Naruto remember my final rule? If you keep it up I guess I'll have to use to use fear to control you after ALL!" Tenzo moaned the last part, making him sound (and part way look) like some repenting spirit; another thing Naruto had an instinctual fear of.

Naruto scrambled away and hid behind a large tree before trying to placate his new sensei. "N-no! I'm so sorry Tenzo-sensei. I promise it'll never happen again, I swear!"

Tenzo paused a few moments and dropped the façade once more, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, the I'll begin… Mokuton is a rare kekei-genkai that takes the form of a special type of elemental ninjutsu. The 'Wood Release' is formed from a certain mixture of Earth and Water manipulation; at least that what it says in the text books… Personally, I see the Mokuton as more of a 'life manipulation' technique rather than an elemental one."

"Life Manipulation?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, because that is what we create with Mokuton ninjutsu. Trees are living things and wood is to them what flesh is to you or I. Mokuton users generally, and by generally I mean all three of us, have denser chakras than most shinobi. This is because when we use Mokuton, we are cconverting our chakra into a life source for the trees to thrive on." Tenzo explained, pausing at Naruto's raised hand.

"Ne sensei, if this bloodline is supposed to be so rare then how did I get it?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you know of the serum you were injected with correct?" Tenzo continued at Naruto's nod, "I myself received the bloodline from that very same serum that was injected into you. The main ingredient in that serum was the DNA of the Shodaime Hokage, the only natural user of the Mokuton. What I found later on was that I did have some shared ancestry with the fabled Hokage and that was most likely the reason I was compatible with the extra DNA."

"Wait, you mean I could be related to the Shodaime? Awsome!" Naruto nearly squealed.

"Well, in any normal circumstance then yes, that is what it would most likely mean… However, your case is far from normal. After finishing their intial tests when you were an infant, the researchers at the hospital had theorized that the Kyubi may be the reason for your attainment of the Mokuton." Tenzo answered.

"But old man Sarutobi told me that the Mokuton could be used to suppress that furball. Why would it allow me to have a skill like that if it meant that it would be easier to control?"

"Most likely because it didn't mean to. Let me explain… when the Kyubi was sealed into you, as with most hosts which are usually referred to as 'Jinchuriki,' you gained a special sort of ability. Specifically, a rather adept healing ability; but in reality, the researchers found it was more of an 'adaptation' than healing. Your cells can divide at an alarming rate and the limit on the number of times they can be divided is much higher than the average human's. So when the new DNA was injected into your body, your immune system naturally reacted and dissolved the harmful substance into easy to handle lipids that your body could remove on its own. But sometime during that process your cells were able to identify the part of the DNA that gave the Shodaime his Mokuton and literally adapted themselves to accommodate for it. The adaptation spread until the gene was present throughout your entire body, then during your traumatic experience with Mizuki, the heightened level of stress unlocked the dormant genes and gave you access to the Mokuton… that explain it?" Tenzo took a deep breath as he finished his long explanation.

"Uhhhh… right; what was that part with the Shodaime and…" Naruto nearly had steam coming from his ears trying to process the information and long words.

Tenzo sighed "In other words, the Kyubi's healing technique you gained allowed you to have the Mokuton."

"OH! Okay that makes a lot more sense!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay… so let's get back to training your chakra Narut-" Naruto hand was one again raised high in the air like a kindergartener.

"uhh sensei… heheh, what was that 'catra' stuff again?" Naruto asked.

Tenzo face-palmed with a resounding ***SMACK***

**There's the end of it!**

**So I've got two chapters in for the rest of the week hope you liked this first one!**

**For anybody confused because I called "Yamato" Tenzo… That is because Tenzo is his actual name, "Yamato" was a code name that Tsunade gave him when he took up the position as team captain of Team Kakashi in Shippuden. He never told Naruto, Sakura or Sai about it so they just continued to call him "Yamato-taicho." Kakashi calls him Tenzo so I'm assuming that's his name…**

**By the way, yes Naruto is realted to the Shodaime , albeit distantly, but Tenzo couldn't reveal that information because they have to keep Naruto's heritage a secret for whatever reason… so yea.**

**I also hope I cleared up how Naruto got his Mokuton. By the way, yes Naruto is sorta related to the Shodaime as well but Tenzo couldn't reveal that to him yet, so he stated it as a possibility.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, some of these things are really helping me to look at my writing in different lights.**

**P.S. Naruto WILL be making use of the Kage Bunshin soon. Because let's face it, it's not Naruto if he can't spam clones.**

**Later!**


	6. New Jutsu and the Silver Scarecrow

**And here's the second chapter I got for ya!**

**This is gonna reveal the team assignments so there ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto anime or the manga and never will.**

Chapter 5: New Jutsu and the Silver Scarecrow

**-Break - Timeskip: 5 days, currently day before Genin team assignments**

Naruto slammed the door to his apartement close and fell limply onto his bed once he was within reach of it. _'Ugh, Tenzo-sensei is a slave driver…' _Naruto mentally groaned as he tried to find the energy to turn onto his back.

Naruto had been training with his new sensei Tenzo for the past five days, going from 7:00 in the morning to 5:00 in the afternoon and stopping only for lunch which usually took anywhere from thirty to forty-five minutes… The point was that Naruto had probably trained more this week then he would regularly in a **month**.

The blonde Genin had originally been nervous when Tenzo had smacked himself in the face so hard that it left a rather sizable red mark on his face (the mark still had yet to fully fade in fact). But the older man had seemingly shook it off and began giving a detailed explanation of the nature and make-up of a shinobi's chakra, complete with the addition of multiple "creeper faces," as Naruto had dubbed them, to emphasize certain facts and make sure Naruto was paying attention.

Later on they actually got to something that resembled training. Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't get to learn any jutsu. Tenzo had told him that before Naruto got anywhere near learning actual Mokuton ninjutsu, he would need to be much more in tune with his chakra. So what did he have Naruto do? Run around the pond thirty or forty times until Naruto could hardly breathe and then have him slug his way through more exercise routines than Naruto knew existed.

Once he had been thoroughly exhausted and sore, his sensei had forced him to sit still and "feel" for his chakra. It took forever the first time, but after a couple of attempts, Naruto started getting the hang of it.

The next day he had demonstrated his ability to call upon his own raw chakra without the use of a jutsu to his new sensei. Tenzo had seemed satisfied and then proceeded to explain the next part of Naruto's training, which again didn't actually involve Justus…damn it.

_**Flashback 3 days**_

"Alright Naruto, now that I'm confident that you can call upon your chakra at will, we'll move on with training." Tenzo told his student.

"Yatta! So can I learn some awesome jutsu now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Not quite yet" Tenzo immediately responded, shooting Naruto's hopes down with a vengeance. In fact the blonde would've groaned if he hadn't remembered the incident yesterday… "You're going to continue the physical and meditation exercises each day. But for now, since you can call upon your chakra, you're going to learn to control it." Tenzo paused and walked towards one of the large trees surrounding the clearing.

"Among shinobi there are several exercises that are designed to teach us how to control our chakra. For Mokuton users, these exercises are especially valuable. I assume that you learned the leaf-sticking exercise in the Academy?"

At Naruto's nod, Tenzo continued "Good that will save us some time. Every exercise teaches us a different aspect of chakra control. Therefore simply practicing one exercise over and over will not make you generally better at chakra control, only in the area that the exercise affects. The leaf-sticking exercise for example teaches us how to gather certain, set amounts of chakra at specific parts of the body. What you'll be learning now is the next step in the progression; namely, how to expel your chakra from your body in a constant flow. You'll accomplish this by quite simply…climbing a tree."

"Eh?" a very confused Naruto grunted.

"Well… it may not be so simple, but the action is still the same. You'll be climbing this tree here, but you are forbidden from using your hands. By channeling a set amount of chakra through one's feet, a shinobi can, quite frankly, defy gravity and walk up vertical surfaces or on ceilings…like so." Tenzo explained the concept and then proceeded to casually walk up the side of the tree he had picked out.

While standing twenty feet or so up the tree, he continued "Of course the amount of chakra needed for every surface is different; but it's pretty negligible and once you master this, your body will be able to do it on reflex and you'll be ready to begin learning your first Mokuton ninjutsu, so go ahead and get started." Tenzo finished with a smile while Naruto took off, trying to run up the tree… only to fall flat on his back.

"Remember, you must find the right amount of chakra and then keep the flow constant before you'll be able to stick." Tenzo chuckled at his new student's pain.

"Ugh…right" Naruto responded before getting back up to try again.

_**End flashback**_

Naruto smiled; it took the rest of those four days, but he got that stupid exercise down pat! What's even better, Tenzo-sensei had given him instructions on his first Mokuton technique today!

Okay, so it wasn't the super cool "growing trees to beat people up" type of technique, but it still sounded pretty awesome. Tenzo had called it a "sensory technique." Basically, it involved channeling chakra into a tree through physical contact (apparently that was the reason Naruto needed to learn the tree climbing exercise beforehand). Tenzo explained that trees that grew in temperate climates (whatever that meant) usually had rather deep and extensive root networks and that especially in the case of dense forests, roots from different trees could overlap and even fuse together.

Now Naruto wasn't a big fan of the technical terms and the other crap, but Tenzo had "Dumbed it down" a bit for him. So because of these root thingys, the chakra that flowed into one tree could spread to others surrounding it and since chakra was essentially a life force, the chakra in people's bodies would resonate with the saturated chakra inside the tree. Meaning if someone was standing on or near a tree within Naruto's range, he'd almost immediately be able to pinpoint their location!

'_Ha! No one is ever gonna get the drop on the great Uzumaki Naruto ever again!'_ Naruto thought in pride and anticipation as he drifted off to sleep.

**-Break- Day of Genin Team selection**

Ever since the accident five years ago, Uchiha Sasuke had been approached by many different people. Being the clan heir, Sasuke had inherited a rather large sum of money and also took ownership of the lands that made up his clan's former compound.

The young Uchiha knew that meant that he would be getting a lot more attention than he would have wanted, but really it got ridiculous after a while… every week or so he would get another visit from someone trying to offer their "help." He'd seen accountants, people offering to manage his lands, hell he'd even had a few couples offer their daughter's hands. Something Sasuke found both apprehensive and pitiful.

However there was a bit of a silver-lining to the situation… Sasuke learned how to read people and their intentions early on and so far, he'd regularly been spot on. But about a week ago, Sasuke had found himself re-evaluating his judgment of one particular person, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke had shared an Academy class with the blonde troublemaker for four years or so and during that time, the kid had continually showed Sasuke his lack of talent in nearly every area of study at the Academy. Then last week, this same idiot had somehow been able to sneak onto the top of the Hokage Monument, an area that was supposedly restricted due to its proximity to the Hokage Tower. Once there, the blonde had painted bright, colorful designs onto the Monument without anyone noticing… in more or less broad daylight! _'Not to mention that since Iruka brought him back to class, it means that no one else was able to catch him, if anyone had discovered him at all.' _Sasuke thought. So the young Uchiha had decided to change his evaluation of Naruto from "idiot" to "idiot with sparks of potential."

Sasuke's new assessment had even seemed pretty accurate when he left the Academy and saw Naruto with a solemn expression and no hitai-ate, sitting on a swing in the school yard, so Sasuke didn't put much more thought into the issue. Maybe the guy would graduate next year. After all if he could turn those small glimpses of brilliance into something more concrete and stable, then he'd at least pass the Academy…maybe even get a position for infiltration missions.

But then Sasuke had been thrown for a loop yet again by the very same idiot. When the Uchiha had walked into the Academy classroom for team assignments today, the blonde had already been sitting down in the top row of seats. What was even more alarming was the worn-looking but shiny and polished hitai-ate adorning his forehead.

Now Sasuke was definitely confused, but he let it go. If the guy passed then good for him, it's not like it affected him directly…

'_Stupid irony' _Sasuke grumbled in his head.

Some new guy, Aoba he said his name was, had entered the classroom about thirty minutes later. Sasuke noted to himself that Naruto had gotten a little paler as Aoba explained that their previous sensei, Iruka, was "indisposed" (Sasuke could only guess what that word meant for shinobi).

But eventually Aoba started giving out the team assignments, which to Sasuke's inner horror had him placed on a team with the aforementioned blonde idiot and the equally annoying, know-it-all fan girl, Haruno Sakura.

One by one, senseis came to pick up their teams, until only Sasuke and his new "teammates" were left. Honestly Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had barely said a word past "hello." He'd started staring outside the window once their team had been announced and hadn't moved since. _'Amazing, he might actually be thinking!'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura was currently reading a book and taking discreet glances at Sasuke when she thought he wouldn't notice…

This was gonna be a long, boring wait…

**-Break-**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he tried to hide his extreme annoyance by looking aloofly out the classroom window. Ever since he'd woken up, he had been itching to try out the new jutsu he'd gotten from Tenzo. Then he gets to the Academy and he notices that nearly every surface is made of wood! A perfect practicing opportunity… or so he thought. Naruto had been trying to get his chakra to flow into the wood on his desk and the floor for the past two hours and still nothing. No matter how hard he pushed, the chakra would only go so far, about a three foot radius around him. After that, it was like there was an invisible barrier or something.

'_Why the hell couldn't Tenzo-sensei have given me a less stupid jutsu to learn' _Naruto grumbled in frustration. It was then that the lower classroom door opened, revealing a head with spiky, silver hair, a facemask and a hitai-ate used as an eye patch while the other eye lazily wandered around the room.

"You're Team Seven right?" the new arrival drawled. All three Genin nodded in response. "Right, well I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your Jounin sensei. My first impression of you… is that all of you are really boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

The Kakashi guy left in a totally awesome cloud of smoke like Naruto had seen other shinobi do, but he'd made one fatal mistake… he called Uzumaki Naruto boring and that just wouldn't do at all. So as he made his way towards the staircase with his two new comrades, Naruto contemplated a few ways to show his new Jounin sensei what happens when you underestimate a shinobi of Naruto's caliber!

END

**So there ya have it…**

**Yes no changes for the team assignments and I have my reasons:**

**Naruto still passed in a very similar manner to canon**

**I really could not figure out a good way, in my opinion, to reform the Genin teams without having to make up like 3 different OCs that would just complicate things and would most likely be TERRIBLE**

**I have Tenzo currently as a member of ANBU so he can't be a sensei**

**Also, I hope you guys liked the idea I had for the first Mokuton jutsu. I personally am a big fan of sensory techniques and thought this one would be a good start for Naruto's mokuton. **

**SO please read and review and enjoy your Thanksgiving and if any of yall don't celebrate Thanksgiving for whatever reason then have a great rest of the week!**

**Later!**


	7. The Great Team Dynamic

**Yes I said I wouldn't update until after Thanksgiving break but I got bored, lucky you!**

**Now that being said I'm not happy with this chapter at all, well not just this chapter but my writing style as a whole, and I'm trying to get better… but it's a "slow-moving, if it moves at all" type of process. I felt the whole thing seemed rushed and not smooth enough I don't know, make the decision yourself…**

**By the way… NO there will NOT be a harem… just making that clear. Naruto may, MAY, have sexual relations with more than one girl but he won't be in a relationship with more than one at a time. But I'm planning that to be a bit farther ahead anyway…**

**Also, thank you all the new people who reviewed! And older people who still review you know I love ya! haha **

**So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto manga or anime, so don't sue me, you won't get shit.**

Chapter 6: The Great Team Dynamic

It had been a good 5 minutes already and two out of three of Kakashi's new squad had arrived. They both just sat there on the ledge directly across from him with the dark-haired, broody kid resting his chin on his hand which was in turn supported by his right knee and the bubblegum princess sitting well within the broody kid's personal space bubble…and gradually inching closer as time went on.

'_Ah, young love…_' Kakashi had to stifle his own feminine giggle.

Kakashi waited a few more moments before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite novel for some light reading. If the blondie took too much longer, then Kakashi would have grounds to just fail them right here and he wouldn't even have to test them!

-Break-

Naruto had been watching his new sensei for the past two minutes waiting for the time to strike. On the way up he'd faked digestion problems to get away from the Uchiha and Sakura and hopped out of a window in a classroom farther down the hall. Once there, he simply stuck to the outside and "climbed" up to the roof…

Now he was clinging to the edge of the roof, out of his teammates' line of sight and behind this new Kakashi guy. There was no way they were gonna notice him; with all the special training he's gotten and the new Kekei-genkai, **he's** now leagues ahead of his classmates for once! And now he gets to demonstrate it. Ohhh Kakashi was gonna pay for calling Naruto boring…all Naruto had to do, was wait for some kind of indication that the guy had stopped paying attention…

Then Naruto saw a book…

The Genin was quite familiar with the book actually. He had first seen that little orange cover around the time when he was ten or so. The book had actually seemed like something valuable at first, if the way he had seen men reading the book like it was some sort of "holy book" was any indication. So, the precocious little scamp that he was, he stole a copy from the local magazine shop that had been selling it.

At first he hadn't really understood exactly what the characters in the book were doing…but after spending a few weeks hiding out in Konoha's _Akasen _to dodge a few irate victims of his rather extensive pranks, he'd pretty much figured what it meant…

Now, this book said all of two things about this new guy, Kakashi's, habits. One: he was very much a pervert and Two: the book was well worn, which meant that Kakashi read it a lot, which in turn meant that it had to be somewhat precious to him…

-Break-

'_I so love life right now!_' Sakura mentally squealed in delight… well actually it was _Inner Saukra_ but since she was really just a manifestation of the girl's own more primal desires and emotions, Sakura didn't really find a point in having to differentiate between the two **every time** something like this happened…

Setting her mind back to reality, Sakura couldn't help but revel in the pleasant position she found herself in…

The pinkete had thought he life ruined when she had found out she was on the idiot Naruto's team, _'How the hell did that __**dumbass**__ get a hitai-ate anway? I thought he failed!' _…take a guess…

But everything was rectified when her fortune had put the super cool Sasuke-kun in her team as well! She hadn't been able to find Sasuke during lunch, which disappointed her but then again it may have been a fair trade considering Naruto actually stayed quiet while they were waiting for this Kakashi guy.

And now here she was, more or less alone with Sasuke (Kakashi seemed much too absorbed in his book to really take notice of anything else…actually on a side note: Seriously? This guy is a Jounin? But, whatever…). Now all she had to do was get up the nerve to talk to her crush before Naruto came back and inevitably ruined the mood…

"BANZAI!"

'Damnit, speak of the devil' Sakura thought as Naruto dived-bombed their new sensei, who only now noticed the hyperactive boy, and turned…to see a large cloud of smoke.

The cloud blocked the view of both the blonde and Kakashi from the other two members of Squad Seven, but they did start hearing feminine giggles in both high and low pitched voices…

When the smoke cleared they were greeted to the sight of some blonde woman, with A LOT of sex appeal, hanging on Kakashi's neck like he was some sort of riding animal…and she was stark naked. Sakura almost had to wonder where Naruto had gone before she noticed a few key features on the new arrival, namely, the mischievous blue eyes and the three whisker marks adorning each cheek.

The woman paid no attention to the rapidly growing anger of the pinkete and began talking to the man she was hanging off of. "Hmm… Kakashi-kun, why are you reading that stupid smut when you've got little old me right here waiting for you…" the blonde woman pouted and pressed her chest onto the Jounin's back.

Yea…if there was any hope of the new guy grasping the situation…it was out of the window now…

Then, like a tigress the new girl pounced and snatched the book from the Jounin's hands before transforming back into **his** original form, who was chuckling evilly.

Kakashi quickly came back from wherever he had been before and gasped as Naruto held a lighter inches away from the orange cover…

"W-what are you doing? Give me that back!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Heheh, sure… I just need you to realize the implications of what you did 5 minutes ago…" Naruto lit the lighter, its flame hovering ever so close to the pages of the novel.

"W-what I did?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes still glued to the impending doom of his most valuable possession.

"Yes…when you entered the classroom, you **dared** to call me boring! I am a light in this endless darkness of drama and sorrow! I bring laughter to those that need it in the form of physical embarrassment! I am Konoha's pranking master and if hear you calling me boring again… I'll tie you up and burn every single copy of this book and the others in the series one by one while you watch! Buahahahahaha!" Naruto cackled madly as he tossed the unharmed book back to Kakashi, who took it and cradled it on his bosom, speaking in a paternal tone "It's alright, it's fine, daddy is here and he'll never let you get hurt again, I promise."

Sakura found herself disturbed and incredibly amused by the current turn of events. She looked over to see Sasuke almost face palm at the idiocy, but also seem to appraise Naruto's use of the evil laugh… like he was seeing if it would be of use to him later…

'_No no don't think that! He's the only other person on this team that is still normal!_' Sakura mentally freaked out.

Naruto took a seat to Sakura's right with an incredibly content smile on his face. Kakashi had cooled down now and stuck the orange book into his hip pouch, keeping an eye on Naruto all the while, then took his own seat on the metal railing behind him.

"Okay, now that…**that's **over with and everyone is here, we can start with what I came here to do today." Kakashi explained.

"First of all, like I said before my name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your Jounin-sensei. You three have been put together as a team and I was appointed to lead you. So… let's get to know each other a little better shall we? Introductions…uhhh… Pinkie! You first…"

Sakura seemed annoyed by the nickname "well…**sensei**, why don't you go first since we don't really know what you want by an introduction…"

Kakashi was non-plussed "Okay… you know my name, I have many likes and dislikes as well as hobbies and I want you to put in your dreams for the future… but I personally have never really thought about it hmmm…."

There was a collective deadpan from all three Genin.

Sakura went first, "alright, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like books and…" she glanced at Sasuke before blushing and coming back to the introduction "my dislikes are people with no control of themselves, Ino-buta and Naruto-baka!" Naruto flinched. "…and my dreams for the future…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke once more.

"Uhh…Alright then…hmm I was gonna go with 'blondie' but now I think I'll change your name to 'bat-shit crazy kid with a love for arson' … anyway go" Kakashi glared at Naruto, who just smirked back.

"Heh, name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, especially Ichiraku's and I like the scenery in Training Ground 27, and I dislike arrogant and ignorant people and ESPECAILY traitors…" Naruto got a little dark at that, surprising his new teammates. "My hobbies are pranking and my dream…is to find my 'happiness' and then become the Hokage, so I can help others find their happiness!" Naruto finished with a heart-melting smile.

Kakashi's eyes grew a bit softer before the man turned to the last Genin. "Now you, broody…"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have many dislikes and I don't really care for anything. I have no hobbies outside of training and I wouldn't call it a dream… but I have an ambition, I will kill a certain man and restore my clan to its former glory…"

Sakura had hearts in her eyes, while Naruto looked a bit unnerved "Well don't you lead a bright life?" the blonde mumbled under his breath, only Kakashi heard it.

"Right, so tomorrow were going to be doing our first team mission." Kakashi drawled "Specifically, we're going to be doing some 'survival training.'"

Sakura adopted a confused look on her face before questioning her new sensei "But sensei, we've all done survival training in the Academy many times before."

"Ahhhh but you have yet to experience **my** type of survival training. Not only that, but this training also decides if you become Genin or not…"

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, while Sasuke simply gained an extremely alarmed expression.

"Yes…You didn't think becoming Genin was as simple as just pulling off a Bunshin did you?" Kakashi asked bemusedly. "Anyway, so the test'll be at Training Ground 3 and it'll begin tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp, be there or fail" Kakashi said as he walked over to another railing. "Oh and by the way? I wouldn't recommend eating beforehand; you'll just puke it up later…bye-bye!"

Kakashi disappeared in a large plume of smoke and the Genin sat there, each contemplating what this new test meant to them…

-Break-

Naruto was far from happy right now…

He, and by a lesser extension his teammates, had been sitting here for THREE HOURS! Not only that but Naruto had taken Kakashi-baka's advice and hadn't eaten anything that morning and sitting in the same spot, while hungry, for three hours was never fun; especially when you're like Naruto and have an overactive metabolism, he was thin enough without crap like this happening!

"If this guy makes a habit out of this, he's sooooo getting his ass pranked!" Naruto grumbled loudly.

***POOF***

"Ohayo minna-san!" Kakashi said in his most pleasant voice as he appeared in the clearing of Training Ground 3.

"YOU'RE LATE ASSHOLE/SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura screamed irately.

"Ahahaha sorry but there was this little old lady who needed help carrying all these really heavy grocery bags and as the good citizen I am, I stopped to help her." Kakashi explained without missing a beat.

Sakura seemed somewhat placated, but Naruto wasn't having any of it. "Just get on with your stupid-ass training already!"

Kakashi raised a brow but just shook it off; the kid had a decent enough reason to be more than a little irritated with him he supposed.

"Okay so for this training it will be a mock battle of you three versus me. Each of you will be trying to capture one of these bells." Kakashi held up two silver bells tied to bright red stings.

"Ano, sensei there's only two bells…" Sakura stated.

"Yes, how observant of you. Like I said, each of you will be fighting to retrieve one of these bells. The one who doesn't fails and gets sent back to the Academy for more study; and since there are only two bells, that means that at most only two of you will pass, but it's equally possible that none of you will get bells therefore you'll all fail, get the picture?" Kakashi explained.

"As an added incentive, I have brought three bento boxes with me, one is for me and the other two are for anyone who gets a bell. You have until noon, at which time, this alarm will go off." Kakashi placed a silver timer on the center log.

"You may use any of your shinobi tools or skills to get a bell. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill you won't get a bell, I assure you."

"Okaaaaaay aaaaaaaaaand GO!" Kakashi signaled as all three probie-Genin rocketed off into the forest area behind them…

'_Hmm…not bad they can hide pretty well…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well guess there's nothing left to do but wait for them to make a move…" Kakashi drawled.

-Break-

Naruto sat in the top branches of a tree a few feet back from the edge of the clearing and watched his soon-to-be sensei.

'_Doesn't look like he's doing anything…Well we're the only ones with a time limit after all, so it's not like he really needs to go searching. I have no idea where Sasuke or Sakura are and knowing them, they're both probably waiting to see if they can find anything about his fighting style before making a move…' _

Naruto took a quick look at his hands before turning back to where he had a clear view of Kakashi. _'Heh, guess I'll have to make the first move then!'_

-Break-

Kakashi had only been standing for a good five minutes before the slight rustle of a tree limb alerted him to a potential challenger.

'_I wonder who it'll be…'_

It only took the sight of the Navy Blue and orange jacket to discern the newcomer.

"C'mon loser I'll kick your ass!" Naruto challenged and raised his fist toward the Jounin.

"…You're pretty dumb huh?" Kakashi drawled as he pulled the familiar orange cover from his pouch.

"Huh? Why the hell are you reading that?" Naruto loudly questioned

"Why, to see what happens next of course…besides, I should easily be able to handle you even if I am handicapped like this…actually it might be more fair if you tie up my other arm first."

Naruto seethed and rushed the Jounin with his fist raised. "I'm gonna knock the hell outa you!"

Kakashi effortlessly caught the Genin's punch with his free hand and then ducked underneath the high-kick that followed. Though the Jounin was surprised when the Genin remained crouched on the ground seemingly trying to push the dirt farther downward…vainly I might add…

Taking the opportunity, Kakashi sent a mid-level kick that would've nailed Naruto straight in the face and sent him sprawling onto the ground, had he not rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. As it was, the blonde was sitting on his back a few feet away with a far more wary, but still equally determined look on his face.

'_Hmm, his ability to dodge is a bit better than I had expected…but it still won't do him much good in this situation.' _Kakashi idly thought.

"Tell me, where does that arrogance come from Genin? Surely you're not judging my fighting ability based solely on yesterday? 'Appearances can be deceiving' as they say… and with shinobi, I think you'll come to find that there is a significant difference between how we behave in social and combat settings."

Naruto tried to get up… only to have Kakashi launch him by his foot into a nearby tree trunk, causing him to spit up blood and try to calm his swimming head, he was only vaguely able to recognize that Kakashi was looking over him now.

"They gave me the title of 'Jounin' for a reason, kid. I know about the 'fight' between you and Mizuki, but don't think that just getting angry and trying to throw tree roots at your opponent will always work. It's not a Kekei-genkai that makes a shinobi or kunoichi great; in fact it's the other way around…You beat Mizuki because the guy was surprised… if he had been more prepared then you would've died that night, plain and simple…" Kakashi said with a more hushed tone of voice so the other two Genin observing the fight wouldn't hear.

"Come and find me when you decide to fight like a shinobi instead of like some spoiled brat with an underdeveloped Kekei-genkai."

Naruto, who was still leaning back against the trunk, chuckled causing the silver haired Jounin to pause.

"You want it, you got it Kaka-sensei" Naruto announced before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke, surprising Kakashi and forcing him to quickly check his surroundings to make sure there wasn't any hidden attacks coming at him, he found none.

-Break-

Naruto quickly leaned against the trunk of his perch as a wave of memories from what he assumed to be his clone, based on how they showed his sensei so close to him, hit. After the slight headache subsided Naruto just blinked owlishly. _'Well, that was unexpected…I should probably ask Tenzo-sensei about that when he gets back. But for now, I got a base-line for Kakashi's fighting ability…that's way above my own, damnit.'_

"_They gave me the title of 'Jounin' for a reason, kid."_

'_Got that right man I got phantom pains from that all the way back here…' _Naruto grumbled. _'Okay so the guy is crazy fast and strong. The only reason that the clone was able to dodge that kick was because of that extra physical training with Tenzo-sensei. So if I can't outrun him, I'll have to surprise him… but he's already seen __**Oiroke no Jutsu**__ and now he knows about the __**Kage Bunshin**__ as well and since I graduated he'll assume I know __**Henge**__ and __**Kawarimi**__. Not only that, but my little test to see if getting angry might release the Mokuton again failed spectacularly. So I guess I'll have to deal without it, which doesn't exactly leave me with a lot of options…' _It was really getting more disheartening the more he thought of it…

"_Come and find me when you decide to fight like a shinobi…"_

So there were a few problems he'd need to figure out before he tried again. Namely how not to get his ass beaten again…

'_Okay if Kakashi fights like that __**handicapped,**__ then there's no damn way any of us are gonna be able to take him down solo, let alone get a bell… so why would he pit us…against…._' Naruto's train of thought fell off the tracks as he remembered what Kakashi had said earlier.

"_Okay so for this training it will be a mock battle of you three versus me…"_

'_Oh duh! I really am a dumbass' _Naruto face-palmed.

'_So, I gotta find Sasuke and Sakura first…great! How am I gonna figure that out?' _Naruto pondered.

Looking over at his hand resting on the tree and noticing how his body had reflexively channeled chakra into said tree to keep him from falling when he'd stumbled earlier, he felt something or rather lack of something.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let his chakra seep into the tree beside him and soon enough felt the tree itself start circulating the chakra down the trunk and into the root system. Once there, the chakra ssemed to stagnate, so Naruto spiked it just a bit. The spike shot the chakra out of the roots of one tree and into another where it spread and repeated the process. The same reaction started happening all around him and all it got farther away, Naruto began feeling little pin-prick type sensations and a few much larger ones that were farther away.

Naruto gasped as he realized what was happening _'Yatta! I did it! I did it! I got the technique down! Take that Tenzo-sensei, who's the the high and mighty ruler of Mokuton now!' _Naruto mentally celebrated, not concerned at all with how he'd actually achieved success with the technique, no he needed to be focused with the task at hand, namely finding his teammates…

Naruto got up and checked his surroundings briefly before rocketing off into the forest. _'Well I guess that extra physical training is coming in handy more and more as time goes on…' _

With new found determination, Naruto set out for his targets.

-Break-

Sasuke had come to two conclusions while he stood or laid or something there, buried in the Earth. One: Kakashi was an asshole and Two: Sakura was fucking useless. He looked over to the prone form of his pink haired teammate, before hearing a rustle and looking around to see Naruto drop from the trees just in front of Sasuke.

He was obviously trying to hold in his laughter. Sasuke guessed that the only reason he succeeded was that Naruto didn't know if Kakashi was watching them.

"Hey there Sasuke, man you look shorter for some reason. Did you get a hair-cut or something?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Shut it dobe or I'll tell everyone about the time you got caught sneaking into the women's onsen!" Sasuke snarled. "Now dig me outa here!"

"Sure sure, but first there's a catch… If I free you, you have to listen to my deal; I'll need yours and Sakura's help for this."

"So why aren't you asking Sakura too?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because she'll follow you like a lost puppy with whatever you decide to do…" Naruto said with an even tone that described frustration…and a little jealousy.

-Break-

Kakashi was wondering if any of his, hopefully soon to be former, cute little Genin were going to try again. And wouldn't cha know it? An incredibly LARGE barrage of shuriken was suddenly hurled at him from the trees around him. Kakashi dodged by jumping up and the shuriken were left to pepper the ground harmlessly.

When Kakashi landed he was greeted to the sight of Naruto rushing him straight on just like before. Only this time Kakashi was sure it wasn't a Kage Bunshin. Kakashi sighed _'It seemed like he was actually thinking like a shinobi before, but if he can't get past this sort of combat then he won't go very far…better to cut him off the track now.'_

Just as Naruto reached Kakashi, a poof reached the Jounin's ears and he was forced to dodge an incredibly close strike from his blind spot and start fighting **two** solidNarutos. _'Oh my, where did he come from?'_ Kakashi wondered as he continued to effortlessly dodge the combined attacks of the two blondes. Then more poofs sounded and more Narutos appeared taking part in a large brawl with the silver haired Jounin, though there were far less of the metal stars littering the ground now. _'Ah, I see. He henge'd his clones into shuriken before throwing them at me. A pretty decent strategy, but not nearly enough on its own to beat a higher level opponent.'_

Kakashi began to systematically destroy the clones one by one, before another figure joined the fight. Sasuke vaulted in using combiniations of punches and kicks to occupy Kakashi's hands while the swarm of clones did work trying to hit the Jounin or at least grab the bells.

The fight lasted a minute more and soon only three Narutos and one Sauske were left. Kakashi looked at them with a bit of respect in his eyes "Well, you've done pretty well the two of you. But apparently it's still not enough huh?"

The four boys rushed the Jounin once more, but this time it was different. Kakashi had missed a lot more of his punches and jabs than before and had actually started to get hit and it was only after one of the Naruto's punches grazed his cheek, that he realized that there was one combatant missing. _'So where did the little Uchiha go?'_

The image of the forest in the background shimmered and Kakashi noticed a slight imprint on the grass behind him. 'Genjutsu!'

Kakashi fought the clones and used a free hand to perform a release but by the time the illusion lifted the bells were gone, clutched in Sasuke's fist.

"…I see _**Hekiyaku**_ huh?" Kakashi said as he turned to see Sakura emerging from the foliage with a smirk on her face.

"Well good job you three; you've got the bells… so Sasuke, it's your decision, who gets them?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who winked as an answer. Sasuke smirked before tossing one bell each to Sakura and Naruto. "They both get 'em. Naruto came up with the plan in the first place and Sakura was able to put you under the genjutsu without you noticing." Sasuke said as he was tossed back on bell by Sakura.

"Yea but Sasuke-kun was the one who actually retrieved the bells so he should get one." Then Sakura was tossed a bell in turn by Naruto.

"But your genjutsu was what gave us the **chance **to get the bells so you have to get one." Naruto explained.

"Alright alright enough of the act…You knew the point of the test then? Good, I really don't care how or who thought of it, so don't bother bragging. Just follow me…" Kakashi said as he walked away towards a black stone.

-Break- Two hours later

*knock knock*

"Enter…"

"Ah, Hokage-sama. I'm here to report o-"

"Yes yes I know why you're here Kakashi. I'm the one who had to call you remember?" Sarutobi said with a faint amount of annoyance in his eyes.

"Heheh, well…believe it or not they passed, with flying colors I might add. Very rough in the beginning but I think I might have something I can work with." Kakashi explained in a pleasant tone of voice.

"I am glad to hear that Kakashi. Now since you are Naruto's sensei I believe you should know of his other training…" Sarutobi explained

"Hm?" Kakashi eloquently stated.

"Come now Kakashi you didn't think I would be so irresponsible as to let a Mokuton user run around without being trained in the art, especially considering Naruto's tenant."

"Oh so Tenzo's training him? Well that's fine as long as times don't constrict, otherwise I don't have much of a problem with it." Kakashi smiled deviously under his mask. _'Yes, less training time and more Icha-Icha time.'_

"I know you wouldn't Kakashi. But that's not the crux of the issue. What is the problem is that I fear that Naruto's teammates may be left behind and stark gaps in power have caused the downfall of shinobi teams in the past…" Sarutobi trailed off and Kakashi **really **didn't like where the conversation was going.

"So I've decided that while Tenzo will be training Naruto outside the regular realm, so you will train young Sasuke and Sakura." Sarutobi finished.

"Eh, Hokage-sama with all due respect I don't think I would be right teaching these oh so impressionable young minds…" Kakashi prominently displayed his book for added emphasis.

"Oh nonsense, as shinobi they are all to be treated as adults in the legal system and you're the only person in Konoha that possesses a Sharingan, which would also help you teach Sakura how to better control her budding genjutsu talent. Or did you conveniently forget how she trapped you in a low grade false position technique earlier?" Sarutobi had a dangerous edge to his gaze now; one that said "you will obey me or suffer dire consequences."

Kakashi heaved a great sigh before slumping in defeat "Yes sir, I'll make sure they get the training they need…" Oh his precious Icha-Icha, how was ever going to finish his 16th reading of the newest book now?

**There ya have it!**

**So yea I wasn't happy with the chappy (rhyme intended)**

**And for the record the 'Hekiyaku' was my dumbass attempt at trying to put together a technique name. Basically I meant to say "False position" and tried using an online translator that gave me Heki for false and Yaku for position but wouldn't give me a translation if I put the words together…so yea. **

**I also realize that there is a recurring name for that same type of illusion that floats about here in this website but I couldn't find it… if you know it, put in in your review and I'll change it.**

**So please Read and Review and I'll try and update soon! (that was a sorta slant rhyme I guess but that one WASN'T intended)**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Hey there all! It's Blitz again!**

**Now I know all of you may be angry with me since I abruptly stopped updating with no fore-warning what-so-ever, but I had reasons. Mainly that I actually didn't have access to a computer or internet for a while and after that school got hectic and the usual Real-life interferences.**

**But I am back now and I hope to restart on my updating process, which will be a lot slower than before.**

**Now to get started I actually read all the reviews I had missed for chapter 7, re read chapter 7 itself and I agree with many of the problems some of ya'll had with the story. Soooooo… I went back and rewrote the chapter!**

**Now it's not necessarily major changes, I really only change the dialogue for a few scenes. But it is a far better chapter in my own humble opinion than the original!**

**On a side note I know now to never post something if I myself am not happy with it…**

**So yea, the story is still going to be updated and I'm not quitting or going on hiatus with it. Updates will still be slower though.**

**I thank everyone who read and reviewed so far and I hope this new chapter 7 is something you will find more enjoyable than its predecessor!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
